


Совершенный (Exquisite)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Embarrassed Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, Inexperienced Sherlock, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, loud sherlock, responsive sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Шерлок и Джон вместе уже какое-то время, но каждый раз, когда действия становятся более интимными, Шерлок сбегает. Что происходит, когда Шерлок все-таки остается, а Джон узнает его секрет?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Совершенный (Exquisite)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exquisite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207743) by [SoftTae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftTae/pseuds/SoftTae). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

‒ Как, черт возьми, ты понял все это по цвету его шнурков, просто… удивительно, как всегда, Шерлок.

‒ На самом деле, это было просто. Если бы он был осторожнее и не пролил химикат на свои ботинки, то наверняка допустил бы какую-то другую идиотскую ошибку, которая бы его раскрыла.

Джон засмеялся и счастливо вздохнул, затягивая Шерлока через дверной проем на Бейкер-стрит и засовывая ключи в карман. Они только что вернулись домой после телефонного звонка Грега, заставившего их гнаться за преступником через всю школьную научную лабораторию, шокируя как учителей, так и учеников. Они метались между партами и кричали вслед уборщику, пытавшемуся отравить нескольких учителей, которые грубо комментировали его должность в школе. Во время своих более поздних смен мужчина взял химические вещества из шкафов в научных лабораториях и намазал смесь химикатов на внутреннюю сторону кофейных кружек жертв. К следующему утру, когда пришли учителя, химикаты высохли, и запах рассеялся, но ядовитый эффект остался, и в результате двое учителей попали в больницу на лечение. Уборщик был пойман, когда Шерлок заметил на полу пятно вещества, состав которого совпадал с тем, что было на шнурках мужчины.

Теперь они наконец-то были дома, а азарт погони заставил кровь Джона кипеть от адреналина. Он притянул к себе детектива, толкнул высокого мужчину к стене, и Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, когда почувствовал своим телом жар тела Джона. Наступил привычный приступ паники, как всегда, когда все становилось слишком откровенным, и Шерлок понял, что ему нужно сделать несколько успокаивающих вдохов, прежде чем он поднимет руки, чтобы обнять Джона за талию, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие перед своим солдатом, даже несмотря на то, что он чувствовал, как его пульс учащается, и знакомое тепло возбуждения разливается где-то у него в животе.

Не выдай ничего...

Джон заметил, как тело Шерлока на мгновение напряглось под его собственным, и прекратил свои действия, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Они были вместе уже несколько месяцев, но у них не было ничего, кроме нескольких разгоряченных поцелуев и легких прикосновений, после которых Шерлок придумывал оправдания, чтобы уйти, прежде чем все могло перерасти во что-то более серьезное. Меньше всего Джон сейчас хотел, чтобы Шерлок снова сбежал.

‒ Шерлок? Ты в порядке?

Он не знает, не может.

‒ Да, Джон. Конечно, ‒ заверил Шерлок, пробегая ловкими пальцами под пальто Джона по грубой ткани его джемпера. Он подавил вздрагивание от ужасного ощущения колючей шерсти и позволил рукам опуститься ниже, чтобы коснуться изгиба задницы Джона.

Тонкие губы встретились с мягкой щетиной, когда Шерлок преодолел расстояние между их ртами и прижался языком к нижней губе Джона. Джон застонал от интимного действия и приоткрыл рот, чтобы позволить языку Шерлока добраться до своего, и когда Шерлок неуверенно пробрался внутрь, Джон застонал и схватил его руки, прижав их над его головой к стене.

Сердце Шерлока, казалось, вот-вот вырвется из его груди из-за демонстрации власти Джона, и, о боже, он хотел подчиниться, особенно когда бедра Джона дернулись вперед и уперлись в болезненно твердый член Шерлока. Тот заскулил, когда Джон начал тереться о него, и звуки, которые он издавал, были ужасно эротичными и громче, чем следовало бы, потому что они все еще были в коридоре, слишком близко к двери миссис Хадсон.

По мере того, как движения Джона становились грубее, стоны Шерлока становились громче, и он чувствовал, как непреодолимый жар слишком быстро нарастает в его паху.

Нет, нет, еще нет. Глубокий вдох, сосредоточься.

Язык Джона теперь проделывал невозможные вещи с его ртом, и когда член Джона особенно удачно уперся в его собственный, Шерлок почувствовал, как все его тело напряглось, и где-то внутри будто наступило облегчение. Яркий ослепляющий свет затмил его зрение в тот момент, когда он задержал дыхание, и чувство свободного падения охватило его, пока он, наконец, не смог снова дышать.

Он открыл глаза и взглянул на очень удивленного Джона, уставившегося на него, а затем доктор отступил на шаг, посмотрел вниз и увидел, что на черной ткани брюк Шерлока довольно быстро образовалось мокрое пятно.

Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.

Шерлок был в ужасе.

Он действительно кончил в штаны.

Джон отвергнет его, сейчас он не мог не узнать правду. Он бы посмеется над Шерлоком и назовет его ужасными унизительными вещами. Он оставит Шерлока одного, как и раньше.

Шерлок сделал все, что мог. Он оттолкнул Джона и побежал наверх по лестнице в ванную, заперев за собой дверь и сняв испачканную одежду, а затем забрался в душ и включил холодную воду.

Джон ничего не мог сделать, кроме как замереть в изумлении, глядя, как Шерлок с хлопком двери исчезает в 221B.

X

Прошло два часа и двенадцать минут с момента «инцидента», как его привык мысленно называть Шерлок. Он быстро принял душ, с отвращением бросил свою одежду в кучу на полу, сбежал в свою спальню, и, натянув чистые пижамные штаны, быстро запер за собой дверь, прежде чем залезть на кровать и обернуть вокруг себя одеяло.

Джон медленно поднялся по лестнице после того, как убедил миссис Хадсон, что все в порядке, и что громкие стоны Шерлока ранее были вызваны тем, что тот ударился ногой о консольный столик в коридоре, и уж точно не из-за какого-то небезобидного фроттажа* напротив устаревших обоев.

Он прошел на кухню, включил чайник и по привычке заварил две чашки чая. Он вздохнул и оставил чашку Шерлока на кухонном столе на тот случай, если младший мужчина вернется, как будто ничего не произошло, хотя это было примерно настолько же вероятно, как если бы Джон, открывая холодильник, нашел там овощи вместо частей тела.

Джон сел в свое кресло с чашкой чая в руке и попытался осмыслить то, что только что произошло.

Или, что более важно, что произошло иначе.

Они вернулись домой после Дела, где Шерлок, как обычно, был удивительным собой, за чем последовали горячие поцелуи в коридоре. В этом нет ничего особенного, если не учитывать тот факт, что Шерлок не отстранился сразу, когда Джон подошел еще ближе. На самом деле, казалось, что Шерлок практически инициировал более интимный контакт, когда провел своими идеальными длинными пальцами по заднице Джона.

Так почему Шерлок инициировал то, чего обычно избегал? Может быть, это эксперимент? Нет, это казалось слишком спонтанным, чтобы быть запланированным.

Он вспомнил легкое сомнение, когда Джон впервые прижался к нему, а затем выражение нервной решимости. Значит, он хотел довести до конца то, что, по его мнению, должно было произойти. Но что именно произошло? Легкое трение друг о друга, и Шерлок кончил в штаны, как...

Черт.

Почему он не заметил этого раньше? Как он не понял этого о человеке, с которым встречался три месяца? Человеке, с которым он прожил более пяти лет? Вопросов просто никогда не возникало. А Джон стоял там, уставившись на Шерлока, как на какого-то фрика.

Шерлок был девственником.

Джон Ватсон, ты гребаный идиот.

Джон вздохнул и со стуком поставил чашку на кофейный столик, опустив голову на руки.

Шерлок, вероятно, теперь его ненавидел; Джон не удивился бы, если бы тот никогда больше не захотел его видеть. Он действительно облажался, и все потому, что не наблюдал. Шерлок рассмеялся бы и назвал его идиотом, будь это кто-то другой.

Он посмотрел на часы и выругался, осознав, как долго он просидел здесь, застряв в своих собственных мыслях. Больше двух часов; это было ну вообще не хорошо. Но ему нужно было постараться все исправить. Теперь, когда он это знал, его отношение к Шерлоку не изменилось. Он все еще хотел того же, что и всегда, даже до тех трех месяцев. Только теперь, если Шерлок позволит ему, он может стать первым, кто даст ему все это. Эта мысль вызвала мурашки на его спине от возбуждения, тогда как он вставал и направлялся к двери спальни Шерлока.

Он слегка постучал по дереву, внимательно прислушиваясь к любым признакам движения. Он сомневался, что Шерлок спит, но не хотел будить детектива, если так и было; сон Шерлока был редким явлением.

Он услышал движение и дыхание внутри комнаты, и осмелился рискнуть сказать несколько слов через дверь.

‒ Шерлок? Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Мы можем поговорить, пожалуйста? Полагаю, я не очень хорошо отреагировал на... ну то, что произошло, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что все в порядке, такое часто бывает у... ты понимаешь. Пожалуйста, открой дверь, чтобы мы могли поговорить?

Шерлок поднял подушку с головы, когда услышал стук Джона по двери, и ждал ругательств, которые наверняка бы прозвучали. Когда он услышал через дверь неуверенные слова Джона, он почувствовал странное облегчение и злость. Облегчение от того, что Джона, похоже, не отпугнуло его отсутствие сексуального опыта, но злость из-за того, что тот предположил, что Шерлоку будет стыдно.

‒ Уходи, Джон!

Детектив свернулся калачиком в спутанных одеялах, а доктор продолжал говорить через дверь.

‒ Пожалуйста, Шерлок, дай мне все объяснить, прежде чем ты примешь решение, с которым… я, честно говоря, не думаю, что смогу жить. Я не могу потерять тебя из-за этого. Поговори со мной. 

Голос Джона стал тише на середине его слов, но ему нужно было, чтобы Шерлок понял, насколько он важен для Джона, насколько Джон был ему должен, насколько сильно его любили.

Они никогда не говорили этого раньше, хотя оба должны были знать, что это сухая правда. После всего, через что они прошли вместе и что пережили, единственно возможным результатом была любовь, не так ли? Но все же эти слова так часто застревали на языке Джона, что просто никогда не находилось подходящего времени, чтобы сказать такие вещи. Хотя Джон мог представить то, как они бы лежали в кровати вместе, пока он бы поглаживал потные локоны на лбу Шерлока и медленно входил и выходил из него, произнося эти слова, глядя в эти постоянно меняющиеся глаза, и Шерлок за это назвал бы его идиотом. Он не был бы расстроен или разочарован, потому что знал, что Шерлок тоже его любит. У них не было другого способа выжить.

Надежда Джона возросла, когда он услышал низкий глухой стук и легкие шаги, пересекающие комнату, приближающиеся к двери и останавливающиеся прямо за ней, а затем тихий, испуганный голос, который спросил:   
‒ Ты считаешь меня уродом, Джон?

При этих словах из горла Джона вырвался тихий всхлип, и он наконец понял, почему Шерлок отреагировал именно так. Он вложил все свое сердце и душу в свой голос, чтобы прошептать:   
‒ Нет, вовсе нет, Шерлок, нет.

Раздался тихий звук, когда открылся замок, и руки Джона потянулись к ручке, прежде чем он смог бы себя остановить. Он открыл дверь Шерлоку с покрасневшими глазами в пижамных штанах, сидящих низко на его прекрасных бедрах, и вошел в комнату, позволив двери со щелчком захлопнуться за ним. Протянув руку, он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока и повел его к кровати, а затем стянул свой ужасный джемпер через голову и снял. Он залез под одеяло и собственнически прижал Шерлока к груди.

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Шерлок заснул на руках у Джона.

Х

Прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем эта тема была снова затронута в тот момент, когда Шерлок прижался к Джону на коричневом кожаном диване, а на экране телевизора шел «Скайфолл».

Джон вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как рука, мирно лежавшая на его бедре, внезапно начала подниматься выше, и он не мог сдержать трепет, который почувствовал в животе, когда его член начал медленно затвердевать от прикосновения. Он немного сдвинул ноги вместе, чтобы скрыть свою эрекцию от Шерлока, не желая, чтобы брюнет подумал что-то не то или почувствовал давление, но когда эти ловкие пальцы достигли выпуклости под джинсами Джона и неумело сжали ее, его ноги раздвинулись сами по себе, он застонал и двинул бедрами к руке Шерлока.

‒ Блять, Шерлок, что ты делаешь? ‒ заикаясь, произнес он, умоляюще посмотрев в глаза Шерлока.

‒ Разве ты не хочешь этого, Джон? ‒ спросил Шерлок, прижимая руку и медленно поглаживая теперь уже твердую как камень выпуклость, прежде чем его другая рука начала производить действия с поясом штанов Джона. Единственным ответом Джона был громкий стон, когда его голова упала на диван, и вздох облегчения, когда исчезло болезненное давление его ремня. 

‒ Я хочу попробовать тебя, ‒ прошептал Шерлок дрожащим и полным желания голосом.

Джон подумал, что мог бы кончить только от этого голоса, особенно когда такие слова слетали с его языка.

‒ Ты уверен? Мы не должны делать то, что тебе не нравится, Шерлок. На твоих условиях, сто процентов.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами с нервным взглядом и кивнул:   
‒ Хорошо. 

Его пальцы переместились к пуговицам на джинсах Джона, и он начал медленно их расстегивать, после чего Джон остановил его, накрывая его руку своей.

‒ Подожди... могу я высказать только одну просьбу?

Шерлок посмотрел на него с нетерпением и почти незаметно кивнул.

‒ Мы можем пойти в твою спальню? Думаю, нам обоим там будет намного удобнее, ‒ попросил Джон, и на его губах появилась улыбка, отражающая улыбку Шерлока, когда детектив облегченно выдохнул и кивнул.

Х

После недолгой неловкости, пока они добирались до спальни Шерлока и закрывали дверь, не зная, что делать дальше, Джон подошел к кровати и сел на край, рефлекторно сжав пальцы левой руки.

Шерлок постоял еще мгновение с расфокусированным взглядом, пока он пытался вспомнить правильный порядок действий. Он сморгнул туман и медленно подошел к кровати, на которой терпеливо ждал Джон, и остановился перед ним. Его глаза встретились с глазами Джона, и он задержал на них взгляд, в то время как его пальцы начали расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Джона, и у того перехватило дыхание от этого первого контакта, когда пальцы Шерлока коснулись обнаженной кожи его груди.

Шерлок вздохнул, расстегивая последнюю пуговицу и стягивая рубашку с плеч Джона, и его взгляд упал на изувеченную кожу на шраме, к которому он слишком долго хотел прижаться губами. Он поборол искушение и вместо этого положил руки на грудь Джона и толкнул его на кровать. Он посмотрел на расстегнутые пуговицы на джинсах Джона и нервно сглотнул, прежде чем спросить: 

‒ Можно?

Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку, когда детектив встал на колени на кровати рядом с ним. 

‒ Конечно. Тебе не нужно спрашивать, Шерлок. Мы сделаем все, что ты захочешь сделать.

Он приподнял бедра, чтобы Шерлок мог одним движением снять его джинсы и боксеры, и Шерлок почувствовал, как его лицо побледнело, когда он впервые увидел Джона, полностью обнаженного перед ним. Кому-нибудь другому Джон, вероятно, показался бы вполне обычным, но Шерлок мог увидеть силу за небольшим ростом Джона, твердые мышцы, скрытые под более мягким животом, на котором остались лишь легкие следы от загара после Афганистана. Мощные бедра от погонь по улицам Лондона за преступниками и старый шрам справа от ножевого ранения. Может, эта хромота вовсе и не была психосоматикой.

Однако главным объектом его внимания был толстый покрасневший член, который прижимался к животу Джона. Шерлок переместился, чтобы оседлать ноги Джона, наклонившись, чтобы лучше рассмотреть свою цель. Пальцы Шерлока сместились, чтобы обвести основание члена Джона, и тот изо всех сил старался не двинуть бедрами навстречу прикосновениям. Согласно интернет-исследованию Шерлока, он был толще среднего, но средней длины и по большей части достаточно прямой с небольшим изгибом на конце. На кончике выступила капля смазки, и язык Шерлока скользнул по его нижней губе в предвкушении вкуса. Его большой палец прошелся по верху, размазывая жидкость по чувствительной головке, что заставило Джона зашипеть от удовольствия. Он сделал это снова, чтобы убедиться, что реакция Джона будет такой же, и внес данные в каталог.

Чувствительная головка. Требуется больше данных.

Он обвел рукой основание и медленно начал поглаживать вверх и вниз по крайней плоти, чувствуя неровности и вены, пока экспериментировал со своими движениями. Когда он просто двигал рукой вверх и вниз, Джон вздохнул от удовольствия и, казалось, расслабился, но когда он добавил больше давления, дыхание Джона резко участилось. Когда он добавил небольшое скручивание рукой к движению вверх и уменьшил давление на пути вниз, Джон схватился за простыню, пока его костяшки не побелели, и приподнял бедра, чтобы толкнуться в кулак Шерлока. Тот сомневался, что Джон вообще осознавал, что делает это, но когда детектив прекратил свои действия, Джон открыл глаза и выругался.

‒ Черт, Шерлок, прости. Это было просто... так... о боже, так прекрасно, и я не...

‒ Джон, все в порядке, ‒ прервал его Шерлок с успокаивающей улыбкой. ‒ Я не хочу, чтобы ты сдерживался, я хочу видеть твою реакцию. Я хочу знать, что тебе нравится.

Джон рассмеялся и приподнялся на локтях. 

‒ Ну, ты чертовски быстро учишься, это уж точно.

Улыбка Шерлока превратилась во вздрагивание, когда он неловко поерзал на ногах Джона.

‒ Ты в порядке? Я...

‒ Нет, Джон, я в порядке. Просто... немного неудобно, ‒ пробормотал Шерлок, и на его скулах появился розовый румянец.

Джон сглотнул и прочистил горло, стараясь максимально успокоить нервы. 

‒ Почему бы тебе не снять их? Мы не обязаны ничего делать, но тебе было бы удобнее без... с меньшим давлением.

Шерлоку понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем он слез с Джона и расстегнул брюки. Он оставил их свободно свисать на бедрах, когда его пальцы перешли на рубашку, быстро расстегивая пуговицы и поспешно сбрасывая ее с плеч, а затем и брюки. Мгновение он постоял у кровати в одних черных шелковых боксерах, и его взгляд сфокусировался на пятне на полу в то время, как по его груди растекся румянец.

Джон подумал, что это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел.

‒ Ты великолепен, ‒ прошептал он, улыбнувшись шокированному выражению лица Шерлока, когда зрачки детектива расширились. ‒ Абсолютное совершенство.

Дыхание Шерлока стало тяжелым, когда он переместился в свое предыдущее положение над Джоном, гладя руками его грудь и бедра. Он раздвинул ноги Джона под собой и опустил голову, прерывисто вдыхая его мускусный запах.

‒ Мой прекрасный мальчик... ‒ прошептал Джон, дрожа от ощущения руки Шерлока на своей коже, пока его нос щекотал нежную кожу у основания члена. Он неуверенно выдохнул, и его палец мягко коснулся волос Шерлока. ‒ Блять, Шерлок...

Лицо Шерлока вспыхнуло от слов Джона, каждый комплимент посылал волну удовольствия по его спине и прямо к его члену. Он осторожно провел языком по коже яичек Джона, вплоть до головки, и громко застонал от острого, горьковатого вкуса, когда почувствовал языком, как выступила смазка.

Голова Джона резко упала на подушку, его свободная рука поднялась к волосам, крепко хватая их, и боль помогла ему вернуться к реальности.

‒ Шерлок, стой... я сейчас... блять, я кончу, если ты сделаешь это снова. Боже мой...

Теперь Джон тяжело дышал с болезненным выражением лица в тот момент, когда он медленно отпустил свои волосы и открыл глаза, обращая внимание на Шерлока, задумчиво стоящего на коленях над ним.

‒ Что творится в твоей голове, прелесть? ‒ прошептал он и с восхищением наблюдал, как зрачки Шерлока снова расширились от похвалы, подтверждая его подозрения.

Значит, у Шерлока кинк на похвалу, это определенно то, о чем стоит подумать...

Глаза Шерлока, казалось, внезапно снова сфокусировались, выражая решимость.

‒ Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Джон был почти уверен, что его челюсть упала на пол.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но понял, что забыл, как это делается.

‒ Джон?

Первая попытка прочистить его теперь очень пересохшее горло не удалась, и он попытался снова, качая головой, пытаясь разбудить себя от сна, который ему явно приснился. 

‒ Эм... прости, что?

Шерлок закатил глаза и вздохнул. 

‒ Не будь таким нудным, Джон, ты прекрасно меня слышал и в первый раз. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, ‒ повторил он, четко произнося каждое слово, пока Джон пытался понять, что его просили сделать. ‒ Если ты не хочешь, я пойму. Я читал, что для того, чтобы в полной мере насладиться преимуществами секса, необходимо испытывать влечение к человеку, с которым ты собираешься... вступить в связь...

‒ Шерлок, остановись сейчас же! ‒ сказал Джон, оправившись от своего шока, вызванного нелепым представлением Шерлока о том, что он недостаточно привлекает Джона, чтобы тот хотел… ‒ Боже, как ты можешь быть таким умным, но в то же время таким тупым?

Шерлок выглядел оскорбленным словами Джона и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда Джон резко сел и прервал его целомудренным поцелуем.

‒ Ты самое удивительное, красивое, совершенное существо, которое я когда-либо видел, ‒ выдохнул Джон совершенно искренне. ‒ Я просто не хочу торопить тебя с чем-то, к чему ты не готов. Я сказал, что мы будем действовать в твоем темпе, и имел это в виду, Шерлок.

Шерлок на мгновение посмотрел на свои руки, нервно закусывая нижнюю губу. 

‒ Я готов, Джон. Я хочу этого. Пожалуйста.

Джон наклонился вперед и вобрал распухшую нижнюю губу Шерлока в рот, преследуя язык детектива своим собственным. Он глубоко целовал его, пока его руки скользили по идеальной мраморной коже спины Шерлока, после чего он отстранился и, задыхаясь, шепнул ему на ухо:   
‒ Я сейчас вернусь, займи для меня удобное положение, красавчик.

Шерлок не смог сдержать стон, когда новая волна возбуждения прошла по всему его телу. Он смотрел, как Джон выходит из комнаты, и его взгляд на мгновение привлек изгиб задницы Джона, а затем он вернулся на кровать и лег на спину. Джон вернулся через мгновение с тюбиком смазки и презервативом, которые он нервно сжимал в руках.

‒ Я не знал, захочешь ли ты это использовать, ‒ начал он, подняв презерватив со смущенным выражением лица. ‒ Я чист, регулярно сдаю анализы, но...

‒ Я чист, Джон. Майкрофт заставил меня пройти обследование после того, как я попал в реабилитационный центр, ‒ тихо произнес Шерлок, внимательно наблюдая за Джоном. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда блондин улыбнулся и оставил презерватив на комоде.

Джон медленно подошел к кровати, забрался на нее поверх Шерлока и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать его. 

‒ Ты абсолютно уверен, что хочешь этого, Шерлок?

Ответ Шерлока стал очевиден, когда он потянулся вниз, чтобы ловко вывернуться из боксеров, которые все еще были на нем, и притянуть Джона вниз, пока их члены не соприкоснулись и не начали пульсировать напротив друг друга.

Они оба застонали, когда Шерлок приподнял бедра, и они плавно скользили друг о друга, чему способствовало значительное количество смазки, которая постоянно выделялась из головки члена Шерлока. Джон неохотно отстранился и судорожно вдохнул.

‒ Мы оба закончим, прежде чем начнем, если продолжим в том же духе, ‒ сказал он, затаив дыхание, открывая крышку тюбика смазки с громким щелчком.

Он опустил руку и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока, проводя кончиком пальца по нетронутой дырочке Шерлока. Детектив с криком выгнулся на кровати, его нервные окончания практически загорелись. Джон повторил движение, очарованный прекрасными стонами блаженства Шерлока.

‒ Ты такой отзывчивый, ‒ очарованно прошептал он и слегка надавил, продолжая поглаживать, пока кончик пальца не толкнулся в отверстие.

‒ Бблятть! ‒ закричал Шерлок, пока количество смазки, обильно вытекающей на живот, росло.

Джон был в восторге. Почему этот великолепный мужчина выбрал его, такого простого сломленного бывшего солдата, в котором не было ничего примечательного, для чего-то столь важного?

‒ Нормально? ‒ спросил Джон, продолжая двигать только кончиком пальца внутрь и наружу, давая Шерлоку привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Шерлок отчаянно кивнул и громко вскрикнул, когда Джон толкнулся пальцем до конца и начал двигать им, а жжение от растяжения только усиливало его возбуждение.

‒ Джон, черт возьми, Джон!

Глаза Шерлока были влажными от непролитых слез, и вид Шерлока в таком экстазе заставил Джона услышать звук биения его сердца у него в ушах. Если на свете есть более эротичный звук, чем стоны удовольствия Шерлока, он бы не хотел об этом знать.

Джон осторожно прижал кончик второго пальца к первому, надавливая немного больше с каждым толчком, пока мышцы Шерлока не расслабились, и добавил третий, прежде чем он понял, что происходит. Слишком скоро пальцы Джона выскользнули из него, и он почувствовал пустоту, которую никогда раньше не знал. Слеза скатилась по его лицу, когда он открыл глаза и увидел нависшего над ним Джона с нежной улыбкой на лице; блондин наклонился и поцеловал соленую жидкость легким прикосновением губ.

Он почувствовал, как что-то твердое и тупое мягко надавливает на его вход, и застонал, пока Джон медленно скользил дюйм за блаженным дюймом, проталкиваясь сквозь тугие стенки мышц короткими движениями бедер. Джон закусил губу, чтобы не закричать, когда его член окутал тугой, влажный, идеальный жар, но Шерлок был достаточно громким для них обоих. Когда он начал двигаться, он понял, что нашел простату Шерлока, по нечеловеческим звукам, которые издавал брюнет. Он должен быть обеспокоен тем, что миссис Хадсон наверняка слышит крики эйфории Шерлока, но из-за невероятно быстро нарастающего удовольствия, он не мог заставить себя волноваться об этом, поэтому лишь схватился за бедра Шерлока, и его толчки стали более грубыми.

Шерлок издавал такие звуки, что мог бы соревноваться с любой порнозвездой, и это абсолютно никак не помогало Джону справиться с задачей не кончить раньше времени. Когда он почувствовал, как вход Шерлока начал сжиматься вокруг него одновременно с оглушительным криком, вырвавшимся из горла детектива, все тело Джона напряглось, и он почувствовал себя сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, в то время как мышцы Шерлока выжимали из него все до последней капли с невероятно ярким оргазмом.

Казалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем они снова заговорили, и Джон нарушил тишину своим смехом, эхом разнесшимся по комнате.

Шерлок повернул голову в его сторону со странной смесью замешательства и веселья на лице. 

‒ Что смешного, Джон?

Рука Джона поднялась, чтобы убрать с лица Шерлока прядь, пропитанную потом, и ему потребовалась минута, чтобы отдышаться.

‒ Миссис Хадсон в жизни не поверит, что ты снова ударился ногой, в твоей спальне даже нет консольного столика.

Шерлок решил проигнорировать полное отсутствие смысла в словах Джона, чтобы указать на очевидную ошибку. 

‒ В нашей спальне, Джон.

Улыбка Джона расползлась по его лицу, он наклонился вперед и прижался губами к губам Шерлока.

‒ Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, ‒ прошептал он, ожидая ответа, который заставил бы его сердце биться от восхищения.

Шерлок фыркнул, вздохнул и очень тихо пробормотал:   
‒ Идиот.

**Author's Note:**

> * Фроттаж ‒ вид непроникающего секса, заключающегося во взаимном трении партнёров друг о друга.


End file.
